Changing Your World
by BlackWaterfalls
Summary: Bella's life has been difficult, depressing, and more. Come and read how the life of an innocent girl can be changed, and change the life of many.


Hey guys! It's been quite a while hasn't it!  
>I hope you guys still have some love for me!<br>3  
>Tell me what you think!<br>If you want me to redo/continue my other stories i'll have a poll on my page, and i'll be updating my bio soon.

I'm basically a brand new person :)

* * *

><p>She walked in, swaying her hips like a goddess, though she didn't know she was. Her long hair fell in a messy bun, but her brown hair still glowed under light. Her eyes were hidden behind large black frames. She wore no makeup, ever. Once in 8th grade she tried, but she never quite got used to poking her eye, and it broke her usually clear skin out. At that instant she decided that being plan and boring was much better then having to put acne cream on for the rest of her life.<p>

She looked at the neon sign reading 'Blue Moon' before approaching the large man standing outside.

"Ma'am do you need some help with those papers?" Asked the large man, his voice was soft and kind. She blushed slightly looking down at the mass amount of papers she had clutched against her chest.

"No that's ok, but, can I go in now?" She asked keeping her eyes on his feet.

"Well, we don't open for another half hour, but I can see all those papers are about to go flying everywhere, of course you can little lady. I do need some ID though." He glanced at both of her hands before opening the doors. "Ill just walk in a get it there."

"No, no. Just reach in my back pocket, my wallets on the left side!." She exclaimed turning around slightly. His eyes glanced back and forth before he slowly slipped his hand in grabbing her wallet quickly. He flipped the plan light brown material open seeing the first picture was a old raggedy license saying that Bella Marie Swan was freshly 21 as of 3 weeks ago.

He looked at the small girl in front of him, probably about 5,5 and no more then a hundred pounds, yet she was carrying a black cloth bag looking like it weighed just as much as she did.

He boomed a loud laugh almost making her drop all her papers before taking some of them out of her arms, opening the doors, and following her in as she walked quickly to the bar. She set her stuff down quickly waiting for the man behind her to do the same.

"Hi I'm Bella, I'm pretty new in town!" She exclaimed before blushing and sticking her hand out waiting for him to shake it. He grasped it firmly, almost crushing her hand.

"I'm Emmett, lived here my whole life, and part owner of the club, my other two brothers own it too." He smiled brightly showing his dimples and bright eyes.

"Em? You already letting people in? I thought we still had time!" Rushed out a small high pitched voice. "Tell her, her coke will be there in just a second!" Said the strange voice again.

Bella's head jerked up toward the voice then towards Emmett who started to laugh.

"You're a coke girl huh? I knew you couldn't be a drinker." He told her still laughing.

Though she continued to wonder about the woman's voice in the back, who already knew her order, but she let it go. For now.

"I like coke, what can I say." Her reply was short, and her voice trailed off letting him know that there was something else behind what she said. "When does the club close?"

"3a.m, but on a good night 4." Came a smooth southern draw from behind the bar. He turned to look, and was met with a blond headed boy with a nice smile and blue eyes. "I'm Jasper, and you're?"

"Bella. I'm Bella. I have work to do, is it ok if I sit at the bar and do it? Ill have a coke all night, and ill pay any extra." She glanced down at the papers in front of her, knowing exactly what they were.

"Of course you can, my bar is always open!" He greeted her with a smile before heading back around the corner.

"Have fun Bella! Don't party to hard!" Exclaimed Emmett before making his way to the doors.

She sat there staring at the papers before moving them all around. In the mess of papers included things she never wanted to see again.

-A picture of her senior prom

-One of her mother and step father

-A will

-A last letter

-Her diary growing up.

-News articles

- And a small yellow envelope title: The life or Isabella Renee Dawson

Isabella grew up in a large town in Florida, she never found anyone there she could really be herself with. Though for a long time she wasn't sure who 'herself' was. Her step father wasn't the nicest man, and on numerous occasions she would be bruised by him.

When she was 16, her mother let Phil -her step father- rape her. She soon found herself, lifeless, and down spiraling into someone she didn't want to be. That's when she met Jacob. They dated for a years, he stole her heart, and she finally started to smile. Though, Jacob wasn't always the best person, he had a wild temper, and an even wilder set of eyes. She knew she was never pretty enough for him to only look at her. So she ignored it when he would sleep around.

She never told Jacob about Phil, but Jacob already knew. He had been talking to Phil from the very start. There senior prom pictures were supposed to be happy, but Jacobs temper flared only days before, and Isabella found out how photogenic bruises were.

When she graduated at 17, her mother decided to have family pictures done. Isabella kept a single photo of the two. More as a memorial then anything else. Because on the way home from the photographers they were hit by a drunk driver. She heard her mother scream, then heard Phil laugh. His final seconds and he laughed.

She remembered not being able to move, feeling her whole body in pain. She went to reach out for her mother but she couldn't move her arms. She tried to call out, but she couldn't force herself to speak. Her mother screaming due to her busted head and the glass from the window stabbing into her stomach. She did know that Phil, while bleeding out him self, was watching the drunk driver, who was laying lifeless in his own car, and laughed. She saved the article about their crash, and slipped it in the folder with the other papers.

She picked up the diary she had, telling all her little secrets, even the ones she herself refused to remember. It was unimportant now. All the entrées about Phil hurting her, about her mother just watching while everything happened. The hate she felt towards them. Everything was gone.

Finally was a will. This was the last piece of paper she had. Everything else signed, closed, sealed and slipped into the yellow envelope. Her mother and Phil's will. They were the same. If they both should die, everything was to be sold. Nothing was to go to anyone. Isabella was left with one thing. A necklace her grandmother gave her while growing up. A small gold locket she never took off. Though she considered their will humorous. Phil even tried to hurt her from the grave.

She sealed the yellow envelope up and set it gently in her bag. She turned her head around to look at the now dispersing crowd. Glancing at her watch she saw it was 2:50 already. She saw Jasper walk by with another coke for her.

"How many have I had?" She wondered aloud.

"Oh, maybe 7 or 8." He answered laughing. She glanced down at her stomach before patting it gently.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning."

"Emmett told me you were new here." Jasper mentioned leaning forward.

"Yeah, brand new." She smiled before picking her bag up.

"Where are you staying?" He questioned making conversation as he reached for a towel wiping down the counters.

"I don't know yet. I saw some hotels on my way here." She stood up and tossed her bag over her shoulder.

"Alice needs a roommate." He quickly told her before she left. "That's my girlfriend, she has been looking for a roommate for awhile. She's here if you want to meet her, and if you aren't staying you could at least sleep there tonight."

"Why are you being nice to me?" She asked knowing he had to have an ulterior motive.

"I can see you've had a rough night. I'm being nothing but nice here ma'am." He replied throwing his hands up.

Moments later a girls with black cropped hair danced over to the bar took Bella's bag and motioned for her to follow. Then it was decided, Bella would stay the night with Alice.

Alice was 22 years old, she came from money, but she turned it all down to be with Jasper. Her parents didn't approve of him, because he wasn't like them. He didn't have money, a big family, or a large estate. He had 2 brothers, a sister in law, a mom, a dad, and a club. He was the happiest man she had ever met. She found out she liked earning money, taking walks at 2a.m., and even the greasy pizza they had on their first date.

Her parents tried to hide her, protect her they said. She was different, special, and she liked it. Jasper knew that she saw things, that her dreams were always true. He loved her, even with that.

Alice drove while Bella sat clutching her bag, neither spoke. Neither felt uncomfortable. Alice said she'd drive her back up to the club in the morning to get her truck, then they'd set up her new room. Because as long as Bella was staying in Forks, she was staying with Alice.

"It's not much. But I like it." Alice said looking at her small white two story house. 2 bed/2 bath, and just perfect.

"It looks lovely, but really. I can stay at a hotel tonight, I'm only passing through town anyway." Bella told her before sending her an unsure smile.

"Bella, I don't know you, but I want to. Your going to be a part of my life, I know this. Tomorrow ill show you around, but tonight you are probably extremely tired. Ill show you to your room." Alice opened the front door on the little house before walking up a stair case a few feet from the door. Bella followed silently into a light purple room, a queen size black slay bed sat I'm one corner and in the other was a small back desk and a set of black shelves. A purple bed spread laid nicely on the bed,

"Purple and black theme I see." Bella laughed lightly smiling at the cute little room. Purple and black were her two favorite colors and she looked forward to seeing this room I see.

"I like things to match, plus, I have a feeling about these colors." Alice smiled at her before sending her to bed with a hug. "Good night Bella, tomorrow we'll take care of everything. Oh, and the second shelve, there's a lock box. If you had anything you might need to lock away, so no one would ever see it. It's there." She smiled and danced out of the room. Bella ran her finger tips over her bag and continued to stare where Alice had been. Bella's mind was going crazy.

'How could she have known?' Bella thought. She would confront her, when the time was right. Though she took her advice, she slipped the yellow envelope into the lock box and locked away her old life. She smiled at herself for how she felt. She felt good.

Isabella Dawson was now just a secret.

She was soon in a deep sleep, she sleep like she was home, and not at a random strangers.

In another part of the country Isabella Dawson was being searched for. Jacob Black wasn't aware Isabella had left town. He had spent the last three years trying to get back in her life. He loved the way her skin would turn purple or the way she would cry herself to sleep. He loved how powerful it would make him feel. Though for the last three years, Isabella has been changing. A restraining order prevented him from getting near her, but not from calling her. Each time she would answer she sounded stronger, happier. That of course was something he didn't want.

Why he picked Isabella even he didn't know, she wasn't much. The last time he saw her she had short hair, baggy clothes, and no shape. Her eyes might have been the most remarkable thing about her, they were bright and open, she had perfect 20/20 vision so thankfully she didn't wear glasses.

He asked around, people that normally saw her, where had she gone? Someone mentioned something about Europe, another person said Chicago, there where whispers that she died, but they were only whispers. He searched her name, but nothing came up. He grew angry just thinking of her, she couldn't have just left. She had no right to leave. When he found her, he would make sure she knew she had done wrong.

* * *

><p>4 Years ago<p>

A phone conversation, 2 months after Isabella's parents had passed. This call was from a middle aged man named Charlie. This call was what changed her.

"My name is Charlie Swan, I don't think Renee told you about me, but I'd like to meet you." Charlie waited for a reply, for question, for anything. 30 seconds had never been so long.

"My mother didn't tell me about you, but her journals did. I'm aware of who you are, and I would very much like to meet you. Not here though, not now. I need to change things. There's something I need to do. Are you willing to wait?" Her voice was even, but she was a small bit exited. She still had a father, one whom she had never met. You loved her enough to call, to want to see her. That was more then her own parents had done.

"Can I help with these changes? I am a police officer, chief actually. I've waited 15 years to see you, I think ill manage a little extra." He barked out a gruff laugh.

"16 years. I'm 17." She told him.

"I came to see you, on your 2nd birthday, your mother informed me that as long as she roamed the earth, I would never see you again. I'm sorry I didn't try harder Bella…" No one had ever called her Bella before. She liked how informal it was.

"Bella Swan.." She said more to herself than Charlie. "Charlie?" She asked gently.

"Yes?" His voice was full of question. His thoughts held nothing but hope.

"Chicago, in two weeks. Could you be there? There is something you could help me do. Id like to change my name. All my life I've been Isabella Renee Dawson. I cant stand it! I'm not her! I cant be HER ANYMORE!" But the end she was screaming and crying. She hadn't come to terms with anything. With Phil, Renee, Jacob, or even herself.

"Please don't cry… We'll meet at the airport. In two weeks to the day. What ever you need Bella. I know I haven't been a real father, but I'd like to."

A few minutes later her tears faded, they made plans, talked, and finally said goodbye.

That started the beginning of an end, and with the ending, came a new beginning.

* * *

><p>Bella awoke to the smell of breakfast. She sat up and let her eyes focus on the room in front of her. Fresh clothes were laying on the bed at her feet. With a small note attached<p>

'_Don't worry the under garments haven't been worn! Brand New! You can you my body wash and shampoo too! ALICE' _

She smiled at the lovely thing the women who didn't know anything about her had done. She walked out of the room noticing a door a crossed the hall was open, and peeking her head inside she found it to be a bathroom. She made her way in a took a quick shower.

Stepping out she instantly felt refreshed, and was very happy for Alice's thoughtfulness.

"Good morning Bella!" Came a from the kitchen, Bella walked quickly finding Alice sitting at the table with a large smile. "I made breakfast!" She exclaimed happily. She motioned for Bella to sit down and eat.

"You're a wonderful cook Alice, thank you." She smiled at Alice before going back to her food.

"Thank you! So, where to first? The chiefs, the club, or the mall?" Alice asked taking the plates laying them into the sink. "Ill do those later." She giggled looking at the dishes she had forgot to do.

"The chiefs? Why would we go there?" Bella questioned knowing that she hadn't told anyone about her father.

"Your in Forks. Forks has like… 500 hundred people Bella. Plus, Charlie Swan, Bella Swan, makes sense!" She laughed causing Bella to laugh to.

"Yes, I do think I would like to see my father, do you know him personally?" She asked hoping she knew where he lived.

"Yup! Charlie's great, and he's also a crossed the street!" She beamed jumping up and sprinting out the door. Bella followed the Black haired pixie who had more energy then a 1st grader.

Bella was the one who knocked, and seconds later she was met with the man that over the past 4 years she had come to rely on.

"Bella!" He grabbed her into his arms and hugged her like her hadn't seen her in years.

Bella and Charlie had regular contact on the phone, then two weeks every year they would meet somewhere for quality time. She promised him every time that she was getting better.

"When I can think about them and not feel any anger, or pain, then ill come home." She would tell him. She loved being able to say home. Because, even though she had never been there, she already felt at home.

They talked and laughed with Alice for hours before he had to start his shirt. Bella learned that the Cullen boys own 'Blue moon' and Alice was definitely a Cullen girl, though she was only Jaspers girlfriend. Alice smiled, laughed and even blushed.

Bella asked about the Cullen boys family, noticing they don't look much alike. Alice was who answered first.

"Esme and Carlisle adopted all the boys. Jasper is from Texas, Emmett is from Kentucky, and Edward is from, well actually I really don't know. I've only talked to Edward a few times."

"Why? Is he mean?" Bella asked curiously.

"NO! Heavens NO! Edward is a sweet heart! He's just shy, I've only seem him out of his room twice." She looked at her phone and jumped up. "We have to go, and Charlie has to leave! Bye Charlie!"

Bella got up and hugged her father "Have fun at work today dad." She said before following Alice out.

"Lets go get your truck Bella!" Alice said skipping to the car. Bella slid in and became comfortable watching the scenery go bye.

As they pulled up to the 'Blue Moon' Alice suddenly stopped. Her eyes stared off into space causing Bella to worry.

"Alice?" She asked?

Once she didn't answer Bella ran to the club and banged on the door.

"JASPER!" She screamed loudly. The door swung open, Jasper looked at Alice's car and ran to it.

"Alice, what is it?" He asked, he gently started rubbing her temples.

"Jazzy I don't like this gift! That is back!" She started screaming violently thrashing her arms everywhere. Jasper held her arms down and waited it out. Bella stood in fear watching the horrific scene. What should she do? What was there?

"Bella go get your coke." Alice voice said. Hollow from all emotion. "Just go. I'm ok." Bella did what she was told and walked into the club. She headed straight for the bar. She saw Emmett talking to a blonde woman not wanting to disturb them she sat on the other side.

"Ah Bella! Come on, I don't smell that bad! You can sit down here!" Whined Emmett like a child. Bella giggled quietly before moving down closer. The closer she got to them the more she actually did smell something.

"What is that!" She asked appalled.

"That would be a gar of sardines my lovely husband, broke." Came a familiar pleasant voice. Bella looked at a Blonde goddess with stunning Gold eyes and the body of a model. This was Rosalie Hale.

Bella stared at her stunned, and immediately pushed her glasses up and moved her hair into her face. Rosalie Hale was from her High School. From Isabella Dawson's High School. Then Rosalie had braces, a chubby face and a little shorter, but still beautiful. They were friends, at least as close as they could be to friends. Isabella wasn't much for people, but Rosalie was nice, and when Isabella was bruised, or cut, Rosalie would always ask her if she wanted help, cover up, someone to talk to. Anything.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, but most people just call me Rose." She smiled at Bella before getting a curious look on her face. "Do we know each other? You look familiar."

"Something's wrong with Alice!" She rushed out before running towards the door. She ran out the door almost walking into a smiling Alice and Jasper.

"Is everything ok?" Bella asked them.

"Yes, everything is fine! I'm just get like that sometimes, no worries." Alice said hugging Bella sending her reassuring smiles.

In truth Alice wasn't sure if everything was ok. She saw red, then a man she didn't know, then a ring, Edward, trees, Bella, the yellow envelope, then more red. She had played them in her head so many times, yet she couldn't figure it out. She was worried though. That was for sure.

"Why are you out here? I told you to go get your coke." Alice linked arms with Jasper and Bella and went back into the club.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, I was worried about Alice, I'm Bella." She stuck out her hand and Rosalie shuck it smiling.

"So Bella, how long are you staying here?" Asked Emmett coming back from around the corner with a set a new clothes on.

"Forever?" She questioned and stated all at the same time. Alice immediately jumped for joy.

"We're all going to be such good friends!" Alice told them dancing around the club.

"So where you from Bella?" Asked Rosalie. Bella stopped smiling. She was never a good liar, but now she had to.

"I'm from-" She paused around looking for something, anything to help her. "-OHIO." She almost yelled, she could feel blood rushing to her face as her eyes darted around the room.

"Wow. Bella, you're a REALLY bad liar." Jasper told her before patting her hand and roaring in laughter.

"I'm from Florida." She said quietly looking down. Rosalie jumped up.

"ISABELLA DAWSON! I knew it was you!" She screamed smiling. Bella looked at her with no emotion, no feeling, nothing.

"Isabella Dawson is dead. My name Is Bella Swan." She told her before standing up to leave. "Alice, ill go to your house later, I have some things I need to take care of."

They watched as Bella left, all just standing there saying nothing.

"I saw her license yesterday Rose, her name really is Bella Swan." Emmett told her.

"She's the chiefs daughter. Maybe she just has a look alike." Alice told her wondering herself if she really was someone else.

"That's her Alice, I know it. I went to school with her! She was so, hurt then. It's like she couldn't get a break. I remember going to her parents funeral, then going to the hospital to see her. She was in a coma for 5 days. I never saw her after that. People from school said she went crazy after graduation." Rosalie left out the parts about the bruises, the tears, the blood. 'Not now' she thought. 'Not now.'

"She doesn't look hurt." Emmett told Rosalie.

"Not until you said that name." Commented Jasper.

"Now not the time." Alice told them. "Her name is Bella now, and Rose, I think you should try to know this girl, not look for that one."

Rosalie didn't answer, she just sat at the bar thinking.

In truth, Bella wasn't over anything. She repressed it, yes. She never truly worked it all out in her head. Infact sometimes she would dream that Phil and Renee were still alive, that Phil was hurting her. That Jacob was still her boyfriend, she would scream and she would cry. Put she got better at pushing it down. Pushing it deeper. Changing her identity was the best thing she had ever done, she felt more like a Swan then a Dawson anyway.

Bella thought clearing her mind in the middle a forest she had never been in was the right thing to do. She found a spot where the sun hit just right. The sat a meadow, flowers all in bloom, the grass was soft and immediately fell down on it laying there bathing in the sun. Little did she know she was being watched.

He was harmless, he liked to be by himself, engrossed in his music. He was raised proper, but at the age of 8, his father died. His mother hadn't been apart of his life, and no one could find her to begin with. So he was sent to an orphanage. He was the youngest of his adopted brothers, only at 20. Jasper and Edward both lived together, it was easier that way. Edward usually stayed in his room, he missed his brothers, but they had lives, loved ones, and if that wasn't enough, the club they all went into buy, he couldn't legally go in.

He wasn't good at making friends, people said he noticed to much, others said he was boring beyond belief. So instead of talking to the brown headed beauty laying in his meadow he watched her.

She was muttering to herself, but he couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

She was almost asleep when she heard movement. She opened her eyes wide before shooting up looking at where the noise came. She saw a lean green eyed man, he was tall and his hair was quite a mess. He was attractive, to say the least.

He stopped and stared at her. She wasn't afraid for some odd reason.

"Hi." He finally said taking a step towards her. "I'm sorry I wasn't trying to scare you, I promise. I just usually come here, but then I saw you. I wasn't sure what to do, and you were muttering to your self, and I kind of wanted to know what you were saying, so I went to move closer, but I-" She stepped forward putting a hand over his mouth to stop his rambling.

"You talk a lot, anyone every told you that?" She asked him giggling like a girl. He shook his head no looking at her very closely. "I'm Bella who are you?" She took her hand away from his mouth and watched his tongue kick his lips quickly.

"I'm Edward Cullen, please to meet you." He smiled at her widely. She couldn't believe this was the other Cullen brother.

"Alice said you were shy." She blurted out unthinkingly. He laugh quietly, though his laugh was full and rich, even as a whisper.

"I don't like bugging them, so I don't come out of my room much whenever their over. I'm a pretty social guy though, sorta." He told her smiling.

She could understand that, feeling left out all the time. In fact, she could relate to that.

"You should stop hiding, their great. Alice has been an angel to me, and Rosalie was always an angel to me, your brothers seem very nice too." Bella hadn't noticed her slip up. She shouldn't have said Rosalie was always. Edward noticed it though.

"So you've known Rosalie then?"

"What? No, I just met her. A few hours ago. When I met her, at the club. Because she was there. At the club." Bella stumbled over her words, feeling her face get red. Suddenly she cussed herself for not being able to lie. Lying tended to be a good skill to have, yet she couldn't master it.

Edward laughed again only causing more blood to rush to Bella's face.

"That was beautiful Bella! I've never seen someone so bad at lying!" He chuckled again.

"Thanks." She said dryly letting her hair fall in her face.

Edward brushed the hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm sorry." He told her before smiling brightly.

She smiled back shyly

"I'm not the best liar, but I'm not the worst!" She told him defending herself only causing him to laugh again.

"Would you like to accompany me for shake?" Edward asked her, his eyes showing the hope that his head was screaming.

"I would love to! But I have no idea how to leave!" She told him in the same perky voice she had used before. He laughed and reached for her hand. She almost unconsciously locked her fingers with his.


End file.
